coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8306 (22nd January 2014)
Plot Roy is numb as he lies with a lifeless Hayley. Anna removes Hayley's glass and washes it. Sophie confronts Maddie at the soup kitchen, demanding that she return Sally's watch. Maddie asks for £50 in exchange for "finding" it. Anna announces Hayley's death in the Rovers. A shocked Fiz and Tyrone rush to the cafe. Sean turns off the music in the Rovers as a sign of respect. Examining Hayley, Dr. Akhtar tells Roy that she was too weak to carry on and her body shut down. Fiz feels she's lost her chance to tell Hayley what she meant to her. Roy tells her "sorry" - his first word since Hayley's death. Carla reminds him to contact the undertaker and have Hayley's body taken away. Roy refuses, saying she belongs with him and not alone in a morgue, but he agrees when Fiz puts it to him delicately, and Carla tells him Hayley will stay with him in his heart. Sophie decides to pay Maddie. Roy says a last goodbye to Hayley and kisses her before her body is taken away. The Rovers drinkers salute Hayley. Fiz, Tyrone, Carla and Chesney are reluctant to leave Roy but he insists that they all go. Nick runs Leanne a bath and cooks her a meal but she isn't feeling romantic. Alone in the flat, Roy lies in bed, clutching Hayley's pillow. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Dr. Akhtar - Vinny Dhillon Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Soup kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Julie Hesmondhalgh as Hayley Cropper. *This episode was transmitted at 7.00pm to accommodate the 2014 National Television Awards which was transmitted immediately after this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy is numb as he squeezes his wife's lifeless hand, and Carla figures things out when Anna removes the empty glass by Hayley's bed, leaving them both on edge when the doctor calls; and Nick goes to great lengths to spoil Leanne. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,850,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns